1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to truck beds and, more particularly, to apparatus for organizing and stabilizing loads on truck beds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various apparatus have been developed for stabilizing loads on the beds of trucks and/or trailers. However, most of the apparatus are concerned with holding or stabilizing granular cargo loads, as opposed to miscellaneous cargo loads, such as packages, implements, and the like.
For non-professional haulers, straps or ropes are most commonly used for holding load elements in place. This, obviously, is not always convenient and is not always satisfactory.
A number of patents have been granted which attempt to meet particular needs of load stabilization and cargo organization. One such patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,099 (Swallert) discloses a truck cargo area divided by transversely extending partitions. The patent also discloses a foldable side. The partitions are hinged so that they may be folded downwardly or pivoted upwardly. The foldable sides, together with the partitions, divide cargo space primarily for carrying fluids or the like. Fabric containers are secured to the partitions so that when the partitions are in the upwardly extending positions, the containers are in their open position so as to receive fluids or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,552 (Stone) discloses a trailer with a plurality of pivotable panels. When the panels are in the upright positions, the trailer cargo area is divided into bins. The apparatus is designed primarily for holding granular material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,051 (D'Orazio) discloses a freight vehicle which includes floor panels which may be raised to partition the vehicle for holding granular material. Beneath the open floor panels are hoppers. When the panels are in their down position, the hoppers are covered, and the cargo space provides a flat, continuous floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,427 (Sentle, Jr. et al) discloses a trailer which includes floor panels that may be disposed upwardly for carrying granular or bulk cargo. As with the '051 patent, a hopper, with its outlet, is disposed beneath the trailer floor. When the panels are upright, the hopper, and the cargo space, may be used for carrying granular material. When the panels are down, the floor of the trailer is smooth and continuous so that bulk type cargo may be disposed thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,854 (Rogers) discloses a cargo brace apparatus for a truck, van, or the like, which is adjustable in three directions. The apparatus includes braces which are movable or adjustable;e relative to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,376 (Hunter) discloses a partition system for a pickup truck. The partition is movable on longitudinally extending rails secured to the bed of the truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,033 (Boyd) discloses another type of load securing apparatus for a truck. The apparatus includes a panel movable on longitudinally extending rails. The rails are secured to the sides of the truck. The panel is pivotable from a down position to an up position. The panel pivots through a full 180 degree of travel, as desired.
In addition to the above-discussed patents, there are other patents designed primarily for use in freight cars. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,499,229 (Laffey) discloses a movable bulkhead in a freight car. The movable bulkhead comprises panels supported by braces. The panels and the braces are associated with floor openings for positioning the panels at predetermined locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,804 (Bruning) discloses another type of bulkhead in a grain carrying car. The bulkhead is actually a plurality of overlapping panels with braces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,094 (Grey) discloses a collapsible bulkhead which includes a pair of A-frames appropriately secured together. Cross members extend between the A-frames to secure the A-frames together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,570 (Neumann) discloses a flexible container for bulk materials disposed on a flat bed vehicle. When the apparatus is folded downwardly, onto the top of the vehicle, it provide a substantially flat floor. When the panels are pivoted upwardly, and with a flexible liner secured to the panels, a bulk container is defined within the flexible liner and within the panels. Appropriate support elements are also included.